Forgotton Past
by Shard-Suterusu
Summary: Times were peaceful, until a strange girl is found unconcious outside of Lahan.


Awakening from unconsciousness, Pandora's eyes traced the walls of the room, finally fixing her eyes on a figure before her. "Are you alright?" a voice asked, slightly echoing in her ears. She laid there silently for a moment before her eyes adjusted, finally bringing clarity to her surroundings. She pulled her hand to her face, closing her eyes for a moment. "Can you sit up?" the voice said again, now more clearly. Pandora's eyes opened once again and looked up at the man that was standing near, looking down at her. She went to speak, but the weak words that escaped her lips were barely audible, as she attempted to pull herself up to sit. Weakly she felt herself fall back, but suddenly being braced and sat forward.  
  
"Where.. am I..?" she managed to say.  
  
"You are in a medical facility. You were found outside the town in bad shape, and brought here."  
  
"Medical facility.." Pandora said in a quiet voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Citan, though some just call me doc." he replied, pushing up on his glasses with his index finger and crossing his arms. "You have been unconscious for quite some time." Pandora looked up at Citan, he was an older looking man, his dark hair pulled over his shoulder and loosely tied, dressed in a green Mandarin gown, and white pants showing slightly from beneath.  
  
"I.. uh.." Pandora stammered, trying to slide off the edge of the medical bed and stand to her feet. She quickly gasped in pain, pulling her hand to her chest as Citan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You should rest more. It is not good for you to be up and about yet."  
  
"I'd rather not stay here.. I've been a burden enough as it is." Citan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A burden? What is a doctor without his patients?" he smiled kindly.  
  
"I.. don't remember anything.." Pandora said, looking up at Citan.  
  
"Amnesia, perhaps." Citan explained, pulling his hand to his chin, "If that is the case, you should carry on as normal. Parts of your memory should slowly come back to you, in time." Pandora ran her fingers back through her raven black hair, before looking down at her bandages. She looked down slightly.  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure." Citan smiled and nodded. She rested back, resting one of her hands over her chest, starring thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention to you." Citan started, walking over to the table, "I found this in your hand when you were brought here. Surprisingly, as weak as you were, you still managed to keep hold of it." He took something from a cloth pouch on the table, and returned to the bedside, holding it out to Pandora. She lifted her hand slightly and Citan handed it to her. It was a silver ring, two stones set side by side, a garnet and a sapphire. She pulled it close examining it more closely. Citan pulled back the curtains to allow the light to brighten the room, "Do you recognize it?"  
  
"I...No." she shook her head, "No, I don't."  
  
"Well.. I am sure it will come back to you." Citan said, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Hey, Doc. You here?" Citan looked up at the doorway to see a man standing there, his dark hair pulled back, but a bit hanging down in the front.  
  
"Ah, Fei. What brings you here?"  
  
"Uh.. well, Elly needs to borrow some more sugar it seems." he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Citan raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding with you, Doc. I just came to see how things were going." he looked over at Pandora, "Oh.. is everything alright? I didn't intrude or anything, did I?" Citan let out a chuckle.  
  
"She is just resting for now. Arthien found her outside of town... brought her here." he explained. Pandora closed her eyes and rolled over, facing the wall. Fei brushed his hand back through his hair.  
  
"Could I talk to you, outside, for a moment, Doc?" he asked. Citan looked back at Pandora for a moment, then nodded to Fei, following him outside.  
  
"What is the matter, Fei?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question, Doc. Who's this odd girl, and why are you acting so weird?" Citan crossed his arms over his chest, his hand to his chin. "Now, Doc. Don't give me the silent treatment, I know something's going on."  
  
"Perhaps you should ask Sigurd, I do not feel it is my place to say."  
  
"Sig? What would he know about her, I don't understand." Fei said, looking at Citan confusingly. Citan pushed up his glasses and walked back into the medic. "Hey.. Doc!" shouted Fei, running in after him. Citan turned towards Fei and handed him a cup of sugar.  
  
"Tell Elly, that I said hello." he smiled, before walking back off to the room Pandora was resting in. Fei looked down at the cup of sugar and sighed.  
  
"Still haven't changed much, Doc.. always got something you never tell anyone.." he said to himself.   
  
*****  
  
"Fei," Elly smiled, "you're home."  
  
"Yeah.. didn't stay at Doc's too long."  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No." Fei set down the cup of sugar on the counter, faking a smile. Elly walked over, kissing him lightly on his cheek.  
  
"You know you can't fool me, dear." she chuckled, "You know you can talk to me."  
  
Fei took a seat at the table, interlocking his fingers together and resting his chin on them. Elly took a seat next to him, setting a towel down and listening. "Well, I went to go see Doc, see how things were doing; he was acting weird though, nothing like his normal self."  
  
"What do you mean, Fei?" Elly questioned.  
  
"There was some girl there, he said she'd been hurt, he was taking care of her." he began to explain.  
  
"Well, he is a doctor, Fei. It's his job to do so."  
  
"No, Elly. It's not that. He seemed too deep in thought, when I asked what was going on, who that girl was, he just told me to go talk to Sig." Fei looked up at Elly, "If Arthien found her and brought her straight here, how would Sig know anything about her? She doesn't even look like anyone from here." he continued explaining.  
  
"Maybe you're just looking too much into it, Fei. Citan's busy when he's caring for people, he was probably just tired." Elly said, placing a hand over Fei's. Fei let out a sigh.  
  
"You're probably right, Elly." he smiled at her, "Thank you." Elly nodded and walked over to the counter, picking up the cup.  
  
"Now, what's with the sugar?"  
  
*****  
  
"I don't think I'm going to get used to this, land-livin'!" sounded the Captian of the Thames.  
  
"You didn't have to come here, ya know?" Bart exclaimed.  
  
"I need the salty sea air! The bluuuue crystal waters, and don't forget the fish! Oh, the swarms of fish, you wouldn't believe the many kinds that the seas contain! Gyahahahaha!" he carried on.  
  
"I'm considering getting you a boat, actually." Bart said, shaking his head, hand to his forehead.  
  
"Would ya really?!" the Captian shouted with glee.  
  
"Are things going well here, you two?" Bart turned to see a familiar face.  
  
"Sig! Thank God you're here." Sigurd looked at the two, then finally at Bart.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, brushing his silvery hair behind his ear.  
  
"Sig, get him a boat. I don't care how, just get him one now!" Bart said, shaking Sigurd by the shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like having him here. Lightens up the mood." Sigurd chuckled.  
  
"Lightens up... the mood...?" Bart took a step back, "Sig.. I think your eyepatch is on too tight."  
  
"Harhar! I'd love ta stay with ya, but the sea calls to me, as it does with any - - - Man! of the Sea!" the Captian laughed, striking a pose or two. Bart's eyes narrowed.  
  
"See... that's the fifty-seventh time he's done that, Sig.. and that's just today!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, I'll look into getting that boat then." Sigurd smiled, nervously, "C'mon, Captian."  
  
Bart let out a sigh of relief as the two left, and headed over to his desk, taking a seat in his chair to relax finally.  
  
"Ouch!" a small voice sounded. Bart quickly jumped up from the seat in shock. "Chu sat on me!"  
  
"ChuChu! What are you doing in my chair??" Bart asked, waiting for his pulse to slow.  
  
"Chu have been worrying chu much lately, Bart. Chu need a vacation!" ChuChu said in a bubbily voice, bouncing up and down in the chair.  
  
"Chu need to stay out of my office." Bart hunched over and sat on the edge of the desk, "But.. maybe you're right." Bart closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and began to relax.  
  
"See, it's not chu hard, is it?" she asked. Bart smiled slightly.  
  
"Nope, not at all." he replied, cracking a slight smile.  
  
"HARHAR!! I forgot me hat!" the Captian burst through the doors. Bart shot stiff and fell from the desk, crashing to the floor! "Hope I didn't startle ya or anything." he beamed, picking up his hat off the corner chair. "G'day to ya." he waved as he left.  
  
"Bye, Captian!" ChuChu waved happily, "Chu take care!" Bart grasped the table top, but shakingly fell back to the floor.  
  
"I'm.. just gonna stay down here..."  
  
*****  
  
(Music: The Jewel That Can't Be Stolen)  
  
It was now night time, and Pandora slid her feet off the bed, touching them to the floor. She shivered slightly at the coolness now touching her bare feet, looking down at the thin white nightgown she was dressed in. Crossing her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms slightly to keep warm, she approached the window, staring out at the faintly illuminated sky, now traced with shimmering stars. She placed a hand on the window frame and sighed slightly, lowering her eyes, "What happened to me, why can't I remember..?" she said softly to herself, closing her eyes. She stood there silently for minutes, thinking, though nothing came to her mind. A hand fell lightly on her shoulder,  
  
"Thinking keeping you awake, Pandora?" She jumped slightly, turning to see who stood behind her.  
  
"Citan..?" He nodded.  
  
"I appologize, I did not mean to startle you. I just had a feeling you were awake, I came to check up on you."  
  
"It's alright, but... Citan, how do you know my name? I didn't mention it before to you..." she questioned.  
  
"Well," he started, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and looking up at her, "I knew you, from years ago.." Pandora's eyebrows raised in slight surprise, and she met eyes with Citan, waiting for an explaination and listening. He sat silently for a moment, thinking if he should explain, or not. He pushed up his glasses with his fingers and clasped his fingers in his lap, "Does the name, Solaris, sound familiar to you, in the least?"  
  
"Solaris...?" she thought, an odd feeling emerged from within her, but she couldn't figure out what, or why.  
  
"It was a dwelling in the sky, high above the planet. Only certain people lived there, the people that lived on the planet were known as -Lambs-." he explained.  
  
"You said you.. knew me..?" she looked thoughtfully at Citan, hoping that his face might spark something in her mind.  
  
"Yes, you see, I - - -" he started, as a crash sounded in the next room over. Citan stood to his feet looking towards the door, then back at Pandora, "I am sorry.. I will just be a moment." Pandora nodded slightly, taking a seat on the bed and looking out the window as Citan left through the doorway.  
  
Her eyes traced the walls from the window frame, down the white panneled walls and stopping at the table at her bedside. A small oil lamp flame flickered down on a dish on the tabletop, which held the small silver ring in the bottom, Pandora reached over, taking the ring from the dish and sliding it over her finger, looking at it for a moment in the moonlight shining in from the window. "I appologize again, for that." Citan said, as he returned to the room, rolling up his sleeves, "I just got a kitten for my daughter, Midori, and it seems to have taken a liking to me; followed me all the way here."  
  
"Oh, you have a daughter?" Pandora asked, looking up from the ring. He nodded, sitting again on the bed, this time beside Pandora.  
  
"I want to say you look troubled.. but, there is no doubt you are right now."  
  
"It's difficult. I don't know how to take all this in really.."  
  
"I understand.." Citan started, looking up towards the window, "It is a lovely night tonight, wouldn't you say?" Pandora turned her eyes to the window again, aswell.  
  
"The night is always lovely, comforting actually." she replied. Citan placed his hand over Pandora's.  
  
"Do not worry, tomorrow I'll take you to someone that may be able to help you regain your memories." he looked down slightly, seeming sad in thought.  
  
"Thank you.. again." Pandora replied, "You should get your rest Citan, I don't want to keep you up all night because I've got a lot on my mind." Citan smiled warmly.  
  
"Aslong as you rest as well, tomorrow is to be a busy day." Pandora nodded as Citan stood to his feet and walked towards the door.  
  
"Uh.. Citan?" Pandora paused after slipping half way back under the sheets of the bed, he stopped, looking at her from over his shoulder. "Goodnight.."  
  
"Goodnight, Pandora."  
  
*****  
  
The morning sun rose, shining down rays of light over Pandora from the window she'd gazed from the night before, waking her from her sleep. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all morning." Citan commented with a smile as he stood up from the doorframe. Pandora rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I guess I was more tired than I thought."  
  
"That is quite alright." he chuckled as he walked over to the bed, "You are still recovering." He extended his arm, holding out a medium sized box to Pandora, "This is for you." She hesitated slightly before taking the box, "Go ahead, open it." Citan insisted. She carefully pulled back the bow and lifted the top, brushing aside the crumpled up paper inside. Pausing for a moment, she pulled the gift from it's box, looking over it.   
  
"Citan, this is.. beautiful.." she said softly in awe.  
  
"Silk Mandarin gown. I went out and got it for you this morning while you were sleeping." he said as he looked over at the chair, some tatter clothes laying across it, "The clothes you were found in were.. not in the best of shape. Plus, you said you always wanted one.." he said, trailing off. Pandora stood from the bed, gown in hand. He could see a slight flicker of happiness in her eyes, yet a smile still remained to not to be seen.  
  
"Thank you, Citan; I really appreciate it." she said, "I'll just go change." He nodded in reply and took a seat in the chair beside the bed, as Pandora stepped out for a moment.  
  
Minutes later, Pandora returned to the room. She was dressed in the elegant gown, made of silk in many brilliant shades of blue, trimmed in intricate silver designs, and silken white pants underneath. "You look lovely." Citan commented, looking up at her. Her cheeks reddened and she looked towards the floor.  
  
"Where exactly are we going today? I remember you mentioning something about it last night.." she questioned.  
  
"Ah, yes.." Citan started, pushing his glasses up with his finger. "There is a town known as Aveh near here, there are some people there I would like you to meet, perhaps meeting them will.. strike something familiar with you." Aveh, she thought about that name for a moment, silently.  
  
"Dad..?" a small voice sounded. Citan and Pandora turned towards the door, seeing a young girl step in. She walked over to Citan, handing him something before looking up at Pandora. "Oh, is this - - -?" Citan quickly cupped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Not now, Midori." he looked up at Pandora, taking his hand away. "Pandora, this is my daughter, Midori. Midori, this is Pandora." Pandora bowed slightly to her.  
  
"Hello, Midori. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello.." she replied shyly, before rushing out. Citan held up a pair of hair sticks, handing them to Pandora. "She brought these for you. I did not know if you would prefer wearing your hair up, or down."  
  
"Thank you again. I should remember to thank Midori though, next I see her."  
  
"Well, we will be leaving shortly, just meet me out front, when you are ready." Citan explained before leaving the room. Pandora turned towards the mirror that was on the wall, stopping to look in it for a moment. She had a fair complexion, slender in features, and her almost yellow, hazel eyes stood out against her dark hair that fell over her shoulders, down to her waist. She didn't want to take long, so she pulled her hair up in a bun, being held in place with the sticks presented to her, leaving some of the hair underneath hanging free. She took the loose hair and seperated it into two, making two long braids to hang down on each side of her neck. "That should be good.." she said as she double-checked her hand for the ring. After making sure everything was ready, she looked over the room once more, before leaving.  
  
"Still so very distant and solitude.. is this your old personality still showing, or perhaps just the confusion of not knowing, or remembering..?" Citan pondered to himself, waiting outside as Pandora stood outside for the first time since her awakening. She raised her hand over her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight, Citan looked up at her and smiled, "All ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, but.. are you sure this is going to help me any?" she questioned.  
  
"Pandora, if they can't help you, I honestly do not know who could." Citan explained.  
  
"I see." Pandora looked up towards the clouds for a moment as a rush of wind blew past the both of them, "Well, I'm ready." Citan nodded, picking up a sack and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Doc!" Citan and Pandora looked up, seeing Fei rushing over towards them.  
  
"Fei." Citan chuckled, "You decided to come after all."   
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to go in the first place, but you know Elly." he laughed, "Nice to see you're doing better as well." Pandora looked at Fei, hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"Thank you.." she said quietly.  
  
"Well, then." Citan turned to Pandora, pushing his glasses up, "Shall we be on our way? I have a hovercart waiting for us." The two nodded and they headed out.  
  
*****  
  
Arriving outside of Aveh; Fei jumped off the back of the hovercart, taking his bags off, as Citan helped Pandora down. The gusts of wind brought in the salty sea air from the near by ocean, and Pandora's dark eyes widened at the sight. "I remember why I don't like crossing the desert anymore.." Fei started, coughing and rubbing his eyes, "I could build a life-size sand castle with all the sand that's gathered up my nose." Citan laughed.  
  
"It is not that bad, Fei. I did warn you before hand to be careful about that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Fei turned, rubbing the back of his neck. Citan walked over to Pandora, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Enjoying the sights?" he questioned. Pandora looked down from the white clouds passing in the sky.  
  
"Yes, it's very nice here. So calm and quiet."  
  
"Well, enjoy the quietness." Citan chuckled, "I fear there won't be much of that once we're inside of Aveh." Pandora nodded, turning and walking through the gates of Aveh with Fei and Citan. The city was as busy as ever with the yearly festival happening, the trio passed through the market street filled with the sounds of deals and sales,  
  
"Fresh elfanana! Juicy ariberries!"  
  
"Best Aveh water, you won't find more crystal clear water anywhere else!"  
  
"This is certainly a busy town." Pandora said, looking around amazed.  
  
"The festival is here this time of year, think you would like to see it later, Pandora?" Citan asked as he continued walking.  
  
"That would be nice." she said, sounding somewhat cheerful.  
  
"Eh.. just don't let me drink any of those Aveh 'drinks' this time, Citan." Fei said, suddenly looking ill at the thought. Citan let out a slight laugh in remembrance, but stopping realizing they were finally at the place they'd left for, Fatima Castle.  
  
~*~*~*More to come soon ^^*~*~*~ 


End file.
